Sassy Ginger and Prongs
by maraudershelpff
Summary: AU where instead of magic, the people in the Harry Potter world have powers. Lily has the power to manipulate fire and James has the ability of flight. James comes from a family with powers while Lily's family has no powers whatsoever.


"Lily, stop it!" James said, scared. "You know I don't like it."

She smiled innocently and closed her hand, making the fire disappear. He came a little closer, still afraid.

"You're such a baby. It's only fire."

"Only fire?" He asked in disbelief. "For you it's only fire, but for me and the rest of the world is chaos. It's danger. It's death."

"Don't be such a drama queen." She walked towards the kitchen to find a sandwich. "That's Sirius' job."

James rolled his eyes and turned on the TV. They lived in an old apartment by themselves. It was necessary, with them being what they were. Actually, being what she was. Lily was called a freak for not having parents with powers by a lot of people. She was called filthy and a 'Mudblood' constantly. For this reason, for her just being herself, they'd always wanted to kill her. She wasn't good enough for them.

But she was for James.

He, on the contrary, came from a wealthy and famous power family. The Potters were one of the eldest family of superheroes and they were adored by everyone. Until James moved in with her and his entire family – with the exception of Sirius – deserted him.

But she didn't know that.

"What's that?" she asked sitting on his side. "Turn up the volume."

He did so, and they started to listen to the news.

"About twenty minutes ago, an unmasked man started to murder everyone downtown. One bystander, named as Peter Pettigrew, has seen everything and told us that the killer is Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord. Mr Pettigrew appeals to his friends, Ginger Doe and Prongs, to go and help everyone there. If you two are listening, please –"

"Oh, God, we've got to go." James said, turning off the telly and beginning to change into his uniform. Lily stood still. "Lily!"

"Ginger Doe? My name is not Ginger Doe. It's _Sassy Ginger_!"

Priorities. That's what she knew best. Choose her priorities.

"Fine, Sassy Ginger, _change_!"

Ten minutes later, he was flying both of them downtown. It wasn't far, but he wasn't that fast. When they arrived, they saw a deserted high road – with the exception of a lot of dead bodies.

They landed and started to look for anything relevant. She walked and James flew for a few minutes before hearing something inside a large white house on the corner of the street. Lily got there first, with flames in her hands, ready for a fight. She saw a shadow in the next room and walked over very slowly, trying not make a sound. The person in the next room was silent, and she arrived ready to throw some fire at him, when –

"Dear god, Evans, it's me!" A male voice called, a little bit scared.

"Sirius- I mean, Padfoot, what the hell?" She shouted, extinguishing the flames. "I thought you were at the hospital."

"I was. Ran away, I was bored. Saw Peter's message on the telly and came down here. Where's Prongsie?"

She laughed. Sirius always called him Prongsie, only because James hated it.

"He should be here soon. And now that you mentioned it, I will kill Peter when we leave here."

"C'mon, it was funny."

"I do not know why you guys insist on calling me Doe." She said walking around the house with him.

"Well, you see, James is a stag. You two are a couple, so…"

She snapped him.

"We are not a couple. He's my roommate."

Sirius was going to reply, but an explosion sounded from nearby. They both ran out of the house and saw James lying down in the middle of the street, unconscious. They ran in his direction.

"Is he alive?" Sirius asked, almost screaming. James' face was very pale and dirty from the ash. "Tell me, Evans!"

"Yes, yes he is. He's gonna be ok." She said, relieved. But then her face turned pale too. A man was standing not that far away, smiling at her. She stood still. "Pads, take him to the hospital right now." He, who had not seen the man, agreed and picked James up. With his super speed, they were long gone before Lily stand up.

She walked calmly towards the man, who was still smiling.

"Well, well, well… Look who's here." He said. "The Mudblood. That's very scary."

"You should be scared, Voldemort." She said, furious but with a casual voice. "No one messes with me or my friends."

There was no time for any answer, because she lit up. Her arms were pure fire and her eyes turned red. He stopped smiling and took a step back, but didn't run. He just stood there and suddenly, objects from the street began to fly towards her: cars and streetlights and signposts.

There were so many things coming towards her that she thought she was going to die. She tried to throw fire in their direction, but it was no use.

Just when she thought she was sure to pass out with the effort of her fire, someone caught her and they were crashed on the floor. She was safe and sound in James' arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked holding him tight.

"You didn't think I was going to leave all the fun just for you, did you?"

She smiled and immediately burst into flames, throwing them at Voldemort, while James flew around him throwing some heavy objects at him, preventing Voldemort from defending himself against Lily and stopping him from attacking her.

And it worked.

Soon enough, Voldemort's clothes were in flames and there was nothing he could do. He was in the middle of a circle of fire, unable to get out or breathe. The flames enclosed on him; an agonizing scream could be heard. But it wasn't for very long. The scream stopped and the flames, thanks to Lily, were gone. There was only a burning body.

_**A few days later…**_

"My deerly doe," Sirius said sitting, between James and Lily on the sofa. "Could you please finish my sandwich?"

She rolled her eyes and toasted his bread for him. It has been two weeks since Voldemort's death and everything was pretty normal. Sort of. His followers, known as Death Eaters, were so pissed off that their leader had been killed by a Blood Traitor and a Mudblood that there were attacks pretty much every few days.

But it wasn't as bad as it was with Voldemort. They could manage it pretty quick.

"So," Sirius started again. "Prongsie, did you know that Ginge said that you two were just roommates?"

He blinked.

"Well… We _are_ just roommates."

"Black…" She started.

But he ignored her.

"Yeah, you are." He said smiling again. "But the difference between normal roommates and you, mates, is that normally there's no sexual tension between them."

Lily turned red and James felt very uncomfortable. The room fell silent for a moment, until the breaking news on the radio sounded.

"There's an attack in Central London, another of Voldemort's followers is said to be behind it."

They didn't need to listen to the rest. Lily and James were already running through the apartment getting dressed, avoiding each other's eye.

Sirius watched them, smiling.

"You two are so going to be together."


End file.
